Without a word
by Staz
Summary: Oneshot piece of HM fluff. Sometimes it's better without words.


Disclaimer: I own nothing and make no profit, please don't sue.

A/N: Simply needed something fluffy, hope you enjoy it. It might be just a tad out of character, but work with me here. Also, trying a new style – not mentioning any name throughout the entire thing. Tell me what you think!

This goes out to Colie and Mary who kept me smiling – thank you!

-----

He wouldn't let her say a word. Not even one.

He'd marched into her apartment that evening, unexpected but never unwelcome. Actually, she was half expecting him to drop by, taking into account his tendency to worry about her, especially during the past 6 months with her health issues and her recent accident.

So it was with a smile on her face that she welcomed him into her apartment, but before she could even say hello he pressed a finger to her lips. There was a trace of a smile he was trying to hide as he slowly turned his head from side to side, making sure she understood what he meant. No speaking.

At first she acquiesced, expecting some kind of explanation or a hint to make her understand why it was that he needed her silence, while letting him in and closing the door behind him.

He then turned to face her, but just watched her intently. A couple of minutes later, her curiosity won out and she tried again. Once again, her lips weren't allowed to form the words, the pressure of his finger a bit stronger than before.

Her eyes asked the question that couldn't be voiced, but if he saw it at all, he gave no sign. She was puzzled. Extremely so. But in the years of knowing him he'd puzzled her many times and she learned to accept it and wait for the truth that would eventually come up.

The pressure eased slowly and had she not been watching his every move, she might've missed him coming closer. As it was, she registered it enough ahead of time to have her heart start beating faster and her breath quicken.

His finger finally fell away and was replaced by the gentle touch of his lips. She offered no resistance whatsoever, immediately opening her mouth to taste him fully. He took her invitation without a question, slipping his hands around her hips and pulling her to him.

Her hands came up automatically to rest on his chest. She wasn't exactly resisting but she wasn't giving in completely just yet.

Thinking back, she never did resist this man. Maybe once, on a certain porch, when a voice in the back of her mind screamed at her that she was getting married to another man who was just on the other side of a door, but even then she wasn't putting up too much of a fight. She didn't know how he did it, but this man's touch melted away all her defenses and made her completely pliable. The feel of his lips on her skin was enough to make her forget anything but the feelings filling her till she was breathless. She craved this touch, that's all there was to it. From the very beginning there was an itch at her fingertips to draw him close, always inexplicable and always smothered but always there. And so whenever the barriers were lifted she just gave in, the questions came later.

He stepped ever closer, pulling her up against him fully. Her hands moved over his shoulders and beyond, in an effort to make their positions more comfortable. Her other senses slowly coming around, she felt his one hand in her hair and the other holding her around her waist, while his fingers traced the skin above her jeans.

Her sharp intake of air broke their kiss, as his finger brushed a sensitive spot. Unconsciously she bit down on her lip, expecting him to back away, to stutter an excuse, or even just laugh at her for being ticklish. Ever the unexpected, he did none of those things. He simply chuckled; a short, deep sound that tied her further in knots, and resumed the kiss as if it was the most natural thing in the world. Yet again, she offered no argument of any sort.

His kisses were familiar and new every time, his mouth warm on hers, and she simply sank in. Suddenly there was a wall at her back, and she didn't even register moving. The added support apparently gave him more freedom to act as he trailed his mouth along her jaw and paused just under her ear.

His name escaped her lips and his were immediately there again, as if to make sure no more words escaped. And none did, just a sigh here or there.

After an immeasurable amount of time they finally did pause and took a few deep breaths. A slow smile spread on his lips, which brought a warm one to hers. He dropped a chaste peck on her lips and moved slowly away. Confusion was evident in her features but he offered nothing and slowly put more distance between them.

His name filled the air again, the tone filled with questions and just a tad desperate. The by now familiar feel of his silencing finger was beginning to madden her. The thoughts unanswered whirled in her mind - How could he? Waltzing into her apartment, kissing her senseless, then just walking away without a word? What kind of game did he think he was playing?

His finger in place, he walked further and further back, turning away and finally taking his hand with him.

Rage, uncertainty and shock rooted her quietly to the spot. No words. None. Lawyers by profession not allowed to make their case. Actions spoke louder than words. That's when it hit her. He wanted the actions, not the words.

Practically charging across the small space created by him between them, she grabbed his arm and turned him to face her. He was slightly surprised and highly amused, if she was to judge by the look on his face, but she gave it no thought as she took his face in both hands and brought it down to her.

When his arms encircled her, she relaxed her grip but kept her hands in place a while longer. It was at this point she realized she didn't want him to leave. She too dreaded the moment the words tried to make sense of the actions. She wanted to love him and be loved by him without thinking of anything other than how to touch him next and how his touch affected her.

In order to make that point clear to her partner, she wrapped one leg around his suggestively. She got his immediate response as he pulled her closer still and held her bottom lip in his mouth for a long second.

This time noting every move, she willingly half followed-half lead the way to her bedroom. There they discarded any remaining barriers and passed together the point of no return.

A long while later, lying in the dark, she jumped as he intentionally passed a gentle touch over the previously discovered tender spot at her waist. Her swat to his chest was playful and followed by a kiss.

Gathering her close, he kissed her forehead, her nose and finally her lips, staying close. Her given name sounded like a prayer on his lips, but she quickly moved a finger to still them. His eyes widened in surprise as her grin widened, then relaxed in understanding. Slowly, mutually, they met for a kiss that sealed a silent pact. The words would come later, for now the actions would suffice.

-----

Once again, for those loyal wonderful readers, awaiting chapter 7 of Holy Crap - it's taking time but it's moving forward and will hopefully be up soon! Thanks for your continued patience!


End file.
